Rio: los hermanos fénix
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Un reino fue destruido, los reyes por la seguridad de sus bebes los trasladan a otro universo. Años después los 2 hermanos tendrán una aventura que decidirá la vida de su hogar y descubrirán una verdad desgarradora. co-producido por MoonTrekerAF.
1. Chapter 1

**Rio: los hermanos fénix**

**Hola mundo, soy phonix-bird-blu y junto con MoonTrekerAF este es nuestro nuevo proyecto, llamado "los hermanos fénix" en la que estaremos ambos, él como blaze el fénix plateado (o baylong en el mundo humano) (se ve como el de la comunidad) y yo como pyro el fénix dorado (o mario en el mundo humano) (me veo como el de la comunidad), solo espero que les guste, será clasificación T, pero si quieren M solo voten entre Uds.**

**Sin más preámbulo disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **el comienzo

Existió un mundo dividido en cuatro grandes reinos, pero uno de ellos abarcaba casi la mitad de todo el mundo; este enorme reino era dirigido por un rey de plata y una reina de oro, y bajo la influencia de este gran reino, los otros tres reinos menores vivían en paz y tranquilidad.

Este mundo de cuatro reinos era habitado principalmente por aves fénix, las cuales vivían sujetas a los gobernantes de sus reinos.

El reino de Oro y Plata era el más próspero de ellos, y sus dos monarcas habitaban en el centro del reino, en la ciudad capital de Aurentum, una enorme ciudad de mármol con calles hechas de plata, con árboles en toda la ciudad dándole vida y protección adicional. En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba el palacio en forma de pirámide alta rodeada de otro edificio en forma de espiral de color turquesa.

Las aves que vivían bajo esta gobernación, se encontraban contentas por la vida que llevaban, confiaban en sus reyes y los reyes confiaban y cuidaban de sus súbditos.

Pero había otra razón por la que las aves estaban felices, y no sólo las aves del reino de Oro y Plata, sino también las de los demás reinos; esto era porque muy pronto, nacerían los futuros herederos del reino, los dos descendientes de los reyes acababan de nacer y ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que salieran del cascarón en cualquier día.

Esto era razón de gran felicidad en todos los reinos, así como de fiestas, porque esto simbolizaba que una nueva era de poder y armonía para el Gran Reino estaría asegurada en cuanto los herederos salieran al mundo, y esto también significaría para los demás reinos que la paz y tranquilidad que disfrutaban seguiría.

Pero entonces, la desgracia sucedió. Un antiguó rival del Gran Reino que no se había visto en un par de siglos, había regresado, pero ésta vez no estaba sólo.

Un fénix oscuro que había intentado tomar el control del reino de Oro y Plata hace más de trescientos años por su cuenta, comenzó un ataque contra las fronteras más alejadas del reino, acabando con cualquiera que interviniera en su paso, y forzando a los vencidos a pelear en su nombre.

La última vez que intento tomar el poder, fue detenido y casi ejecutado por traición, pero logró escapar antes de ser ejecutado. Ahora, los esfuerzos por detenerlo parecían inútiles, incluso con la ayuda de los otros tres reinos juntos, el fénix oscuro y su nuevo ejército seguían avanzando con un único objetivo, el palacio real de Aurentum, pues si éste caía no habría nada que lo detuviera de tomar el control absoluto de los demás reinos.

Conforme seguían pasando los días, el fénix oscuro se acercaba cada vez más a la capital, y desde la cima del palacio ya era posible observar al ejército avanzar desde el horizonte. Ahora era sólo cuestión de horas para que lleguen a la ciudad.

En vista de que la caída del Gran Reino parecía ahora inevitable, los dos monarcas tomaron una gran decisión, sacarían a los dos herederos aún sin nacer fuera de la ciudad a un lugar seguro, con la esperanza de que algún día ellos pudieran terminar lo que sus padres no pudieron.

Con ese objetivo en mira, utilizaron el poder que únicamente tiene la familia real y con ayuda del Cristal de Sol, abrieron un portal hacia un mundo en donde los dos herederos estarían a salvo. El rey y la reina envolvieron los dos huevos en una manta real, y los aseguraron con un collar real para que recuerden que no pertenecían a ese mundo, y que tenían un deber que cumplir. Una vez listos, los padres acercaron los dos huevos al portal, se despidieron de sus hijos sin nacer, y los colocaron dentro del portal; en cuanto sus hijos cruzaron el portal, los padres lo cerraron, para evitar que el fénix oscuro los siguiera y acabara con lo único que quedaba del reino.

Ambos monarcas se prepararon para el combate, se colocaron sus armaduras reales de batalla, y esperaron en la cima del palacio a que el enemigo llegara. Quizá la batalla estaba perdida, incluso la guerra por el momento, pero ellos no se rendirían sin pelear; si tenían una última oportunidad para detenerlo, la aprovecharían a cualquier costo.

La batalla se prolongó por dos días, hasta que en la hora quince, un gran grupo de guerreros atrapó y dio muerte a la reina de oro, dejando sólo un rey de pie. Después de un día de la muerte de la reina, en la hora veintisiete, el rey de plata fue asesinado mientras combatía con el causante de todo el daño.

Este suceso marcó el fin del reino de Oro y Plata, y en los próximos días, marco el fin de todos los demás reinos. El fénix obscuro tomo el poder absoluto de los cuatro reinos; y desde la muerte del último rey del Gran Reino, el Cristal de Sol no ha vuelto a brillar, y en cuestión de tres días, todos los reinos se apagaron.

**-En el mundo humano**

Era una noche muy obscura y parecía que llovería el cualquier momento, así que para evitar tener que volar bajo la lluvia, Kodi y Martha, dos guacamayos verdes, se despidieron de sus amigos que eran Blu y Perla y después salieron volando hacia su propio nido.

Ellos dos habían escapado del avión gracias a Blu, y desde que descubrieron que ahora él y Perla eran pareja y que vivían cerca de ellos, comenzaron a visitarlos y pasar tiempo con ellos, y ahora, los cuatro eran buenos amigos.

Mientas volaban, Kodi y Martha empezaron a hablar. Desde hacía ya varios días, los dos habían estado pensando en iniciar una familia propia, pero ambos se encontraban algo nerviosos, pues esa no era una tarea fácil.

Los dos se encontraban a mitad de camino de su nido cuando comenzó la tormenta, así que volaron más rápido para llegar pronto, lo que no tardó más de un minuto. Una vez en su nido, se acomodaron en la parte de atrás uno junto al otro y se quedaron dormidos.

Alrededor de la media noche, se escuchó una fuerte explosión y hubo grande destellos de luz a unos metros de la base del árbol donde vivía la pareja de guacamayos verdes. El enorme ruido y luz de la noche despertó a la pareja, pero el ruido y luz desaparecieron en pocos segundos, de la misma manera en que apareció.

POV Kodi

"¿Qué fue eso?" - Preguntó asustada mi esposa

"No lo sé, quédate aquí, voy a ver" -Dije, mientras trataba de calmarla.

Salí del hueco del árbol donde teníamos nuestro nido, y busqué cualquier cosa que pudiera haber causado la explosión. Seguía lloviendo fuertemente y creí que tal vez había sido un rayo que cayó cerca de nuestro árbol, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de volver al nido, vi algo brillante en la base del árbol que está frente al nuestro.

Me acerqué con cuidado, y entonces vi que se trataban de dos huevos, o al menos eso parecía; eran como un huevo normal pero dos veces más grande. Uno de ellos era amarillo con líneas doradas el cual tenía escrita la palabra "pyro", y el otro era blanco con líneas plateadas que tenía escrita la palabra "blaze"; ambos estaban envueltos juntos en una especie de manta con un objeto extraño atado a ellos.

Tenía un problema, si eran huevos, no podía dejarlos bajo la lluvia, pero tampoco podía llevarlos al nido con mi esposa, podría ser peligroso.

"Kodi, ¿estás bien?" -Oí a preguntar a mi esposa desde dentro de nuestro nido

"Sí, estoy bien querida; pero creo que encontré unos huevos abandonados" - Contesté.

POV Martha

En cuanto oí que Kodi había encontrado unos huevos abandonados, salí del nido y fui a verlos. Cuando vi los huevos de los que hablaba, quedé un poco asombrada, nunca antes había visto unos huevos como esos.

"¿Y qué opinas?" -Me pregunto Kodi

"Yo... creo que quizás, quizás deberíamos cuidarlos y esperar que regresen sus padres" -Contesté mientras los sujetaba entre mis alas.

"¿Y si no regresan, que hacemos?" -Volvió a preguntarme Kodi

"Pues, podríamos quedárnoslos" -Le respondí, al decir verdad, esta podría ser una oportunidad para ser padres desde ahora, además no podía dejarlos abandonados bajo la tormenta.

"... está bien, creo que podríamos intentarlo" -Respondió Kodi, podía oír en su voz un poco de preocupación, pero estoy segura de que sabrá que hacer- "Dámelos, yo los llevo" -Dijo Kodi.

Le di los huevos a Kodi y sujetó la manta con la que estaban envueltos con sus garras y luego volvimos a nuestro nido. Una vez ahí, los secamos y guardamos la manta y el objeto extraño que estaba amarrado a ellos.

"No se preocupen, nosotros los cuidamos" -Susurré mientras me acomodaba a un lado de ellos y Kodi al otro lado, dejando los huevos en medio de nosotros.

* * *

**N/A (MoonTrekerAF): Hola mundo y todos quienes lo habitan, soy MoonTrekerAF y estaré apoyando con esta historia, y si todo sale como debería, el final de esta historia les producirá diabetes y sufrirán de varios orgasmos mentales a lo largo de la historia, al menos esa es la intención. **

**Eso sería todo por mi parte, y si quieren conversar conmigo estoy en Facebook como Baylong Feuer. **

**Les agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de leer este capítulo y para aquellos que les interesaron, nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo, no se olviden de dejar un review y que pasen buen día/tarde/noche.**

**N/A (Phoenix-bird-blu): Como les dijo mi hermano de otra madre, esperamos que este fic sea de su agrado, ya que lo llevamos planeando por días, ya les dije, será T, pero si quieren M voten.**

**Creo que acabé, si quieren conversar conmigo, en Facebook soy Bustamante Mario (Phoenix-bird-blu). Sin más demora les digo hasta el próximo cap. Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Contestando reviews:**

**SpyTaku299. **Gracias me, los POVs fue idea de bay, y lo de no poner a blu y perla fue de ambos, y créeme, si se cumplirá lo que dijo mi hermano de plata.

**Recinos LTD. **Gracias men, y tú, sigue así con tus fics.

**Dark-kazoo. **Lo verás muy pronto Kirk, wow, este es el 1er review que me mandas desde hace uuuuhhh (tengo el brazo alzado), actualiza pronto tu fic, no importa cual 1ro, o "libertad?" o "lejos de casa".

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **nueva vida

Amanecía un nuevo día en la ciudad de Rio después de la tormenta de la noche anterior, y poco a poco, la selva comenzaba a despertar.

Era un nuevo día y todo era normal, excepto para una joven pareja de guacamayos verdes quienes ahora cuidaban de dos huevos extraños en su nido.

POV Martha

Cuando la luz del sol entró en nuestro nido, intenté voltearme y acomodarme junto a Kodi, pero sentí algo bajo mi ala, y cuando abrí los ojos, me sorprendió lo que vi; no recordaba esos dos huevos que estaban a mi lado, pero pronto recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y me tranquilice.

"Hmmm" -oí a Kodi quejarse mientras se estiraba y se levantaba- "Buen día amor" -me dijo Kodi después de que terminó de despertar.

"Buenos días querido" -le respondí mientras él se colocaba a mi lado y me abrazaba

"¿Cómo dormiste?" -preguntó.

"Bastante bien gracias a ti" -contesté.

Esto se ponía un poco incómodo, ahora teníamos que cuidar de dos huevos y honestamente yo no sabía qué hacer. Había visto a algunas parejas con huevos antes y veía como se turnaban para cuidarlos, así que creo que haríamos eso.

"Bueno, creo que iré por el desayuno ¿Quieres que te traiga algo en especial?" -me dijo Kodi mientras seguíamos abrazados.

"Una maracuyá estaría bien" -Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había comido una.

"Seguro, te traeré un par" -me respondió Kodi. Luego nos dimos un pequeño beso y salió del nido a buscar el desayuno.

Mientras, yo me había quedado en el nido a cuidar de los huevos. Ahora que era de día, podía verlos mejor y se veían mucho más extraños que la noche anterior, incluso parecían brillar.

Me preguntaba qué clase de ave habría puesto esos huevos. Debió de haber sido un ave muy grande, porque definitivamente un ave de mi tamaño no podría haberlo hecho.

El tiempo seguía pasando mientas esperaba que Kodi volviera. Yo seguía cuidando de los huevos con 1 bajo cada una de mis alas para mantenerlos calientes, pero no dejaba de pensar que ave serían, o que podría ser ese extraño objeto que estaba atado junto a ellos, o por qué tenían una manta.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Blu vivió con los humanos por años, quizás él nos pueda ayudar un poco. Si, definitivamente tendríamos que pedirle ayuda este día, pero primero debía esperar a que Kodi regresara.

POV Kodi

Acababa de encontrar la fruta que me había pedido mi esposa y ahora estaba volando de regreso a nuestro nido cuando a lo lejos vi a Blu peleando con un mango. Él todavía era nuevo en esto de la selva, así que me acerque a ayudarlo.

"Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás?" -le pregunté mientras él seguía peleando con la fruta

"Hola Kodi, estoy bien, excepto que este mango no quiere... ¡Aaahhhh!" -lo oí gritar mientras caía del árbol, aún no entiende que las garras son para cortar la comida y no las alas

"_Uhhh, eso debió doler_" -pensé mientras aterrizaba a su lado y lo ayudaba a levantarse- "¿Estas bien?" -le pregunté

"Si, estoy bien, gracias" -me contestó

"¿Dónde está Perla? No creo que te haya dejado sólo buscando comida, no aún" -le dije, y como si la hubiera llamado, Perla llegó en ese momento

"Ay Blu, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que uses las garras y no las alas?" -Le pregunto Perla a Blu mientras aterrizaba junto a nosotros

"Creo que... unas cinco o seis" -le contestó Blu. Él es muy inocente, algunas veces me pregunto por qué son pareja, no tienen mucho en común, pero ese es su asunto y yo no me meto en él

Estaba por despedirme para volver a mi nido con mi esposa cuando recordé los dos huevos de anoche, Blu vivió con humanos, quizás él sepa que son.

"Oye Blu, ¿crees que me puedas ayudar con algo?" -le pregunté esperando que dijera que sí

"Seguro, pero ¿para qué?" -me contestó

"Chicos, no estoy de adorno aquí" -dijo Perla sarcásticamente.

"Lo siento" -dijimos Blu y yo al mismo tiempo

"pasó algo muy extraño anoche y quisiera que me ayudarán ¿Creen poder acompañarme en este momento?" -les dije a ambos

"¿Aqué te refieres con "algo muy extraño"?" -preguntó Perla

"Este... no lo sé, tienen que verlo" -respondí, quizás no la mejor respuesta pero era verdad.

"Mmmm, seguro, podemos ir ahora" -me respondió Perla mientras Blu sólo asentía con la cabeza

"Genial, vamos" -dije mientras comenzábamos a volar rumbo a mi nido

Después de volar por unos dos minutos, finalmente llegamos a mi nido

"Hola amor, ya volví; y traje a unos amigos" -dije mientras entraba en el nido

"Que bien, ¿quiénes son?" -preguntó mi esposa

"Hola ¿cómo est... Oh vaya..." -Oí decir a Perla mientras entraba a nuestro nido. Creo que ella también se sorprendió de ver esos dos enormes huevos

POV Blu

En cuanto vi los dos huevos que estaban junto a Martha, me congelé, no sabía que eran, nunca antes había visto algo así. Parecían dos huevos gigantes hechos de metal, eso era muy raro.

"Blu, ¿crees que nos puedas decir que son?" -me preguntó Martha, quien todavía seguía cuidando de los huevos, o eso creo que eran

"Ahhh... son, huevos" -respondí

"No me digas" -dijo Perla, supongo que ella también esperaba que dijera otra cosa

"Pues, ¿qué quieren que diga?" -pregunte, con la esperanza de que pudiera responder

"¿Sabes de que ave pueda ser estos huevos?" -me preguntó Kodi

"No... no lo sé, nunca vi nada como esto en Animal Planet" -supongo que la televisión no lo sabe todo

"¿De dónde son?" -les preguntó Perla a Kodi y Matha

"No sabemos, los encontramos anoche en la tormenta rodeados de una manta junto a un árbol, y no podíamos dejarlos ahí" -respondió Martha

"¿Manta?" -pregunté; era muy extraño que hubieran encontrado una manta con los huevos, así que quizás eso nos diría de donde vienen

"Si, también tenían un objeto extraño atado a ellos. Espera un momento" -me dijo Kodi mientras sacaba la manta y un collar de la parte de atrás de su nido

Kodi me dio los objetos para verlos mejor, y era muy extraño, la manta era de algodón o seda de color dorado y plateado; el otro objeto era un collar que parecía un disco plano de oro con cadena.

"¿Sabes que la cosa plana?" -me preguntó Martha

"... Ahhh, si, esto es un collar; es algo que usan las humanas para verse mejor" -les dije mientras sostenía el collar para luego ver la manta- "Y esta manta, creo que tiene algo escrito... dice... no lo sé, creo que dice "Pyro" y... "Blaze"" -seguí diciendo

"¿Pyro y Blaze, crees que así se llamen?" -preguntó Martha

"Eso creo" -dijimos Kodi y yo al mismo tiempo

"¿Entonces no podemos saber de qué ave son?" -preguntó Perla quien había estado viendo los huevos junto a Martha ya por un tiempo, creo que en verdad le interesaron a ella también

"No, no creo" -respondí

"Bueno, entonces creo que habrá que esperar a que salgan del cascarón para saberlo" -dijo Martha

"Que mal, yo quería saber qué tipo de ave eran" -se quejó Perla. No puedo decir que sea una ave muy paciente, pero así es ella y no la cambiaría por nada.

"Les podemos avisar cuando salgan para que los vean" -le dijo Kodi a Perla

"¿En serio? Gracias, de verdad quiero saber qué tipo de ave son" –dijo Perla emocionada. Creo que ella estaba aún más emocionada que ellos dos

"Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos, Blu aún tiene que aprender a encontrar comida sin lastimarse" -dijo Perla bromeando

"¡Oye!" -dije un poco avergonzado, porque sabía que era verdad

"Sabes que estoy bromeando, nos vemos amigos, cuiden bien de esos huevos" -dijo Perla mientras nos despedíamos de nuestros amigos

"Adiós, nos veremos después y... ¡Aaahhhh!" -grite mientras me caía del árbol. No es buena idea salir de espaldas de un nido

**-2 semanas después.**

POV Martha

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que los encontramos y seguíamos esperando a unos padres que jamás vinieron. Y después de tanto tiempo, incluso pensamos que los polluelos habían muerto dentro del huevo, pero aún esperábamos lo mejor.

Era una tarde nublada, y estábamos los 2 en el nido platicando sobre qué haríamos con los huevos, cuando 1 se empezó a mover, y poco después, el otro también empezó a moverse.

Me acerqué a ellos, pero cuando los toqué me quemé, los huevos estaban muy calientes.

"¿Estas bien?" -me preguntó Kodi al ver que me había lastimado

"Si, estoy bien, pero los huevos están muy calientes" -le respondí

En pocos segundos, nuestro nido se había calentado demasiado y tuvimos que salir, dejando los huevos dentro.

Nos quedamos en una rama de un árbol cercano, viendo que sucedía. Luego de un minuto, pudimos ver como salía un poco de humo del nido, y entonces, hubo una exposición roja, y luego una explosión azul.

Luego de que dejo de salir humo, nos acercamos con cuidado, y dentro del nido vimos a 2 pequeñas aves durmiendo; 1 con plumas naranjas con pecho dorado, y pico y patas verdes, el otro era completamente plateado con tres largas plumas en la cabeza.

Lo normal es que los polluelos nazcan sin plumas, así que esto lo hacía aún más raro de lo que ya era.

Nos acercamos a los dos polluelos y agarré al de color naranja entre mis alas mientras Kodi sostenía al otro.

"Necesitaremos un nuevo nido" -me dijo Kodi mientras observaba al polluelo entre sus alas

"Así es" -respondí mientras miraba al que tenía entre mis alas

* * *

**N/A (MoonTrekerAF): Hola de nuevo a todos, es un gusto estar aquí otra vez y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si no les gustó, pues, que mal, no le podemos agradar a todos. **

**En fin, me gustaría decir algo sobre esta historia que olvidé hacerlo en el capítulo anterior, y es que para que esta historia cumpla su propósito de provocar orgasmos mentales y (su final) diabetes, deben leerla despacio, imaginándose cada escena. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora y nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo. También les agradecería si dejarán un review diciendo que opinan de la historia, que les gusta y que no, cualquier cosa para mejorar. Gracias de antemano y que pasen buen día/tarde/noche.**

**N/A (Phoenix-bird-blu): Hemos regresado, hasta aquí llega este cap de los hermanos fénix, mi hermano y yo les agradecemos a los que tienen tiempo de leer el fic, gracias friends. Aquí inicia la vida de nosotros 2 en el fic, una vida llena de humor, aventura, apoyo fraternal, acción, suspenso y un poco (dije un poco) de romance. **

**Al fin nacimos y valla forma de nacer, tenemos suerte de ser bebés porque si no, mamá y papá nos matarían XD. Las votaciones siguen abiertas, el fic es T, pero pueden decidir si será M. no olviden comentar.**

**Sin más que decir me despido. Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Contestando reviews:**

**SpyTaku299. **Mira empezando, la idea es apegar a blu con su personaje tu sabes, cerebrito pero algo torpe. ¿por qué perla tiene interés en los polluelos? Lo sabrás pronto. Con respecto a los nombres, un fénix sabe que sexo serán sus hijos y ya así les deciden sus nombres, que bueno que te gustó.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **mal día

POV Kodi

"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Perla mientras aterrizaba afuera del nido.

"Vimos el humo y oímos la explosión, ¿están bien?"- dijo Blu preocupado mientras aterrizaba atrás de Perla.

Los dos entraron al nido, o a lo que quedaba de él, mientras mi esposa y yo seguíamos abrazando a los dos nuevos miembros de nuestra familia.

Cuando oímos que Blu y Perla llegaron, nos volteamos para verlos, y cuando lo hicimos, Blu y Perla vieron a las dos no muy pequeñas aves que dormían plácidamente en nuestras alas.

"Hola."- dijo mi esposa.

"Qué bueno que llegaron, les presento a la familia."- dije.

"Awww, que tiernos son, ¿no crees Blu?"- preguntó Perla mientras se acercaba a Martha para ver mejor al polluelo entre sus alas.

"Ahhh, sí, claro."- dijo Blu nervioso.

"No seas así Blu, acércate; no te van a hacer daño"- le respondió Perla.

"Si Blu, ven a verlos. Muéstrale el otro polluelo Kodi."- me dijo mi esposa.

"Seguro."- le respondí mientras le acercaba el polluelo a Blu para que lo viera.

"Ten, sostenlo."- le dijo Martha a Perla mientras dejaba que ella sostuviera al polluelo naranja entre sus alas.

Seguí el ejemplo de mi esposa, y le di el polluelo plateado a Blu para que lo sostuviera en sus alas.

"Son muy lindos durmiendo."- dijo Perla.

"Sí, creo que sí."- respondió Blu un tanto nervioso.

"¿Y ya saben cómo los llamarán?"- nos preguntó Perla.

"Pues, todavía no."- dije. La verdad no habíamos pensado en ninguno hasta entonces. "

No lo habíamos pensado mucho, pero creo que usáremos el de la manta, y uno elegido por nosotros."- continuó Martha.

"Yo había pensado en Mario."- dije, simplemente se me ocurrió en el momento.

"Creo que Mario es un buen nombre para él."- dijo Perla mientras veía al polluelo naranja durmiendo en sus alas.

"Sí, así es.- respondió Blu aún un tanto incómodo.

"Bien, entonces él será Mario y Pyro, creo que el nombre combina con su color."- dije.

"A mí me gusta. Entonces él será Blaze."- dijo Martha del polluelo plateado mientras se recargaba en mi hombro.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, al menos hasta que los dos tortolitos recordaron por que habían venido en primer lugar.

"Por cierto, ¿qué le pasó a este lugar?"- nos preguntó Perla viendo el estado de nuestro nido, o de lo que aún quedaba.

"No estamos seguros, pero creo que, los huevos, pues, explotaron."- dije un tanto inseguro, no es como si eso pasara todos los días.

"¿Qué?"- preguntaron asombrados Blu y Perla al mismo tiempo.

"¿Pero qué clase de ave pondría huevos que explotan?"- siguió preguntando Perla.

"Ahhh, yo creo que, mejor se los devuelvo."- dijo Blu asustado mientras extendía sus alas para alejar al polluelo lo más posible de él.

"Blu, no seas así."- le dijo Perla molesta.

"Pero no quiero explotar."- respondió Blu.

En ese momento, Blaze empezó a llorar mientras intentaba alejarse de Blu. Creo que la pelea entre ellos dos lo incomodaba.

"Mira, ya lo hiciste llorar."- le dijo Perla a Blu.

"Pero yo... ¡Ahhh!"- gritó Blu mientras soltaba al polluelo y lo dejaba caer al suelo del nido; yo lo levanté inmediatamente y lo volví a sostener entre mis alas.

"¡Blu! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- le gritó molesta Perla a Blu mientras le devolvía el polluelo naranja a mi esposa.

"Me quemó."- respondió Blu.

"No seas ridículo, es sólo un bebe."- respondió Perla.

"Amigos, creo que mejor nos calmamos."- dije, estas peleas sólo seguían incomodando a Blaze.

"Sí, está bien. Lo sentimos."- dijo Perla.

"No hay problema."- respondimos mi esposa y yo.

"Pero no pueden vivir aquí"- nos dijo Perla.

"Lo sabemos, luego buscaremos otro lugar para vivir." dijo Martha.

"No se preocupen, nosotros los ayudamos. ¿No es así Blu?"- dijo Perla con un ligero tono de molestia por lo que acababa de hacerle Blu al polluelo.

".. Ahhh... sí, no hay, problema."- respondió Blu.

Ese mismo día, nos ayudaron a encontrar un nuevo nido, y a acomodarlo para los polluelos, bueno, al menos Perla ayudó y Blu, pues, intentaba ayudar. La intención es lo que cuenta.

**-1 mes después. **

POV Mario/Pyro

Es nuestro primer mes de nacidos, ha sido una buena vida si me dejan decirlo, padres amorosos, amigos, mi hermano apoyándome y yo apoyándolo si es buena vida, lo único raro es que tengo 2 nombres como algunos humanos, Mario y Pyro, y mi hermano Blaze solo 1, pero no es nada importante. Ahorita mismo vamos volando con los tíos Blu y Perla para ir a jugar a la playa.

"¿Ya casi llegamos?" –preguntó mi hermano Blaze.

"Paciencia hijo ya casi llegamos." –dijo papá.

Llegamos a la casa de los tíos y vimos que estaban dormidos aun.

"Mejor regresamos después" –dijo mamá.

"¡Noooo!" –dijimos mi hermano y yo en coro y fuimos con ellos.

"Niños déjenlos dormir" –dijo papá.

"Pero ya queremos ir a la playa" –dije yo.

"Si, tíos despierten" –dijo Blaze mientras movíamos a los tíos.

"Niños, 2 pequeños polluelos no hacen mucho moviendo… a 2…" –iba a decir mamá, pero ve que fácilmente levantamos sus cuerpos, yo al tío Blu y Blaze a la tía Perla- "… ¿adultos?"

Soltamos a los tíos y ellos despertaron de golpe.

"¿Qué, qué pasó?" –preguntó el tío Blu ya despierto y ambos ven a mamá y papá.

"Kodi, Martha ¿ustedes nos despertaron?" –preguntó la tía Perla enojada.

"No, fueron ellos" –dijo papá señalándonos.

"2 niños no serían capaces de levantar a 2 adultos" –dijo el tío Blu- "no son tan fuertes".

"Pero… ach olvídenlo, ya que están despiertos vamos a la playa" –dijo papá.

Nos detuvimos a desayunar, el tío Blu aún no sabe cómo conseguir la fruta y mi papá le ayuda. Íbamos directo a la playa, mi hermano y yo ya estábamos impacientes, hasta volábamos más rápido de lo que podíamos, pero mamá nos decía que redujéramos la velocidad para no cansarnos y a regañadientes hicimos caso hasta que por fin llegamos a la playa. Ahí nos topamos con los tíos Rafael y Eva con sus hijos.

"ECHENLES MONTON" –gritó 1 de ellos y se abalanzaron sobre los tíos y nuestros padres.

"¡¿Oigan, que siempre pasaremos por esto?!" –preguntó el tío Blu.

"¡Pues no sé tal vez sí!" –dijo papá.

"¡Niños ya déjenlos en paz!" –gritó el tío Rafael.

"A ÉL" –gritó otro y ahora fueron contra su padre- "¡no niños, mejor a ellos que a mí!".

"Estos hijos de Rafael, nunca cambiarán" –dijo la tía Perla levantándose con el tío Blu y mamá y papá.

"¡Niños dejen a su padre o los castigo por 1 mes!" –gritó la tía Eva y ellos sin dudarlo dejan al tío Rafael, ¿cómo le hace?

**-3hr después**

Nos encontrábamos jugando mi hermano y yo con nuestros 18 amigos, mientras que papá y los tíos hablaban y mamá y las tías se solcaban, creo que se dice así a darse un baño de sol, nadábamos, hacíamos carreritas, marco polo, salpicones 1 contra el otro y a Blaze y a mí nadie nos ganaba, salpicábamos grandes cantidades de agua, incluso más que ellos juntos, ¿por qué? no sé, pero hemos desarrollado un aumento de fuerza antes de lo normal, pero que importa, mi hermano y yo somos los mejores, pero… me entristece decirlo pero, todo lo bueno tiene un final. Mamá iba con nosotros.

"Bueno niños ya hay que irnos" –dijo ella.

"Ay pero mamá" –hice un puchero.

"Niños ya es tarde, hay que irnos" –dijo papá yendo con mamá.

"No nos podemos quedar un rato más, solo un rato y ya" –dijo Blaze apoyándome.

"No y ya vámonos" –dijo mamá.

"No, yo me quedo" –dijo Blaze.

"Tú vienes con nosotros" –dijo ella comenzando a enojarse.

"¡NO!" –gritó él.

"Blaze, ¡¿te atreviste a levantarme la voz?!" –y ya se enojó mamá.

"¡NO, Y ME QUEDO!" –y ya se enojó él.

"No te pregunté si querías irte." –dijo ella levantándolo con las alas.

"Suéltame, suéltame no me quiero ir" –dijo comenzando a forcejear.

"No te muevas así o te castigaré" –dijo ella con él en sus alas.

Blaze seguía forcejeado, y parecía que mamá desistiría, no podía creer que mi hermano fuera más fuerte, pero pasó algo. De un rasguño, con sus garritas, le hizo un corte profundo en el pecho y lo soltó.

"MARTHA" –gritó papá horrorizado por lo que vio.

"¡Mami!" –gritamos Blaze y yo también horrorizados, eso no es algo que deba ver un pequeño, vimos que papá cargó a mamá y fue con los tíos.

"Ayúdenme, Martha está gravemente herida" –dijo papá desesperado.

"Bueno haber Blu piensa, piensa… oh ya sé, sé de alguien que puede ayudarla, síganme" –dijo el tío Blu alzando vuelo y nosotros lo seguimos lo más rápido que podíamos, pero otra cosa rara para mí y Blaze, volábamos a su velocidad, incluso más rápido, se supone que un polluelo vuele a una velocidad lenta por sus pequeñas alas.

-10min después

Volamos por 10min hasta que llegamos a un enorme edificio que decía "Clínica para aves Rio de Janeiro".

"¿Blu que hacemos aquí? Sabes que no me gusta estar cerca de humanos" –dijo la tía Perla enojada, ¿acaso olvidó que es por mamá?

"Perla, lo sé, pero Martha está herida de gravedad; solo dejemos que la curen y luego nos vamos" –dijo el tío Blu, él si no se olvidó de mamá.

Él voló a una puerta y la tocó rápidamente y pronto salió un hombre moreno con lentes y bata que parecía conocerlo.

"Blu, ¿qué cuentas amigo?" –preguntó el hombre.

El tío Blu bajó al suelo al lado de papá que aún tenía en sus alas a mamá.

"Oh, ¿qué le pasó? Ven aquí." –preguntó el hombre exaltado, no dijimos nada, igual no nos hubiera entendido, solo tomó a mamá y se la llevó corriendo a un cuarto.

**-5min después**

Nos quedamos en un lugar con sillas esperando a que el hombre salga con mamá en sus manos, pasaron 5 minutos apenas pero parecía una eternidad esperando a alguien.

"¿Cómo se hizo esa herida?" – preguntó el tío Rafael a papá

"Pues…" – él vio a Blaze.

"Es mi culpa..." -Dijo Blaze- "…me enojé porque ya nos íbamos y ella me tomó con las alas, la rasguñe con mis garras y le hice eso"

"Pero eso es imposible Blaze, los polluelos no tienen afiladas las garras, o fuerza para hacerlo." –dijo el tío Blu que miraba sospechosamente a mi hermano

De pronto salió el hombre, pero no se veía feliz, se veía decepcionado, triste, como si hubiera fracasado en algo.

"Chicos, temo que tengo malas noticias" –dijo el hombre y aunque asustados decidimos oír- "temo decir que las heridas son muy profundas, le hicieron un pequeño corte al corazón, es grave, temo decir… que ella no tiene salvación."

¡QUE! No, no puede ser, no a mamá, a cualquiera incluso a mí pero no a mi mamá, no puedo evitar soltar lágrimas, Blaze también amenaza con llorar, papá también está a punto de hacerlo, yo creí que los adultos no lloraban, mis tíos están horrorizados por la noticia.

El hombre suspira- "No le queda mucho, dejaré que la vean." –dijo haciéndose a un lado, pasamos y ahí está, con unos raros aparatos conectados a ella, la veo y no puedo evitar llorar, ni yo, ni papá y ni Blaze. Papá va con ella.

"Martha, por favor no te vayas, te necesito." –Dijo papá triste con lágrimas en los ojos-

"Ellos te necesitan." –dijo mamá con tono débil señalándonos a Blaze y a mí- "Prométeme que cuidarás de ellos querido."

"Lo prometo." –dijo papá besándola por última vez, siempre nos ha parecido asqueroso a mi hermano y a mí, pero hoy nos parece tierno, luego Blaze va con ella.

"Mami, lo siento debí hacerte caso… es mi culpa…" –dijo Blaze llorando a un lado de ella- "por favor no mueras, prometo obedecerte pero no mueras."

"Te perdono hijo, no es tu culpa, tranquilo, te perdono mi alma de plata." –dijo mamá usando el sobrenombre que le dio a Blaze poniéndose aún más débil, su vida se estaba apagando, solo quedé yo, aprovechando que estaba acostada pecho arriba me acomode sobre ella donde la herida.

"Mami, por favor te lo imploro, no quiero vivir sin mi madre, quiero que estés conmigo, con papá y con Blaze." –dije rompiendo aún más en llanto- "Por favor cura esa herida sé que puedes hacerlo, incluso te dejaré decirme como me dices y convenceré a Blaze de decirle como le dices pero mejora."

"Pyro, Mario… mi pequeño corazón de oro, no llores, si lloras voy a llorar, quita esa cara de tristeza, tal vez me vaya físicamente, pero siempre estaré en tu corazón." –Dijo mamá usando el sobrenombre que me dio, a mi hermano y a mí nos molestaba un poquito que nos dijera así, pero hoy puede decirnos eso- "Se fuerte hijo, por mí y por tu familia, tú y Blaze fueron unos buenos niños, sé que algún día… sus niños serán tan buenos como ustedes…"

"Mamá, por favor, por favor…" –decía mientras no paraba de soltar lágrimas, me estaba empapando y frote mi rostro en el pecho de mamá para limpiarlas, justo donde estaba la herida mientras seguía llorando, pero… algo extraño e imposible pasó. La herida se estaba… cerrando, la respiración de mamá se hacía normal y se veía mejor que antes.

El hombre vio que los aparatos comenzaban a hacer un "pip" un poco más rápido ya que su sonido se hacía más lento. Mamá cerró los ojos, pero seguía respirando y la herida desapareció sin dejar cicatriz.

"Esto… no debería… increíble…" –es todo lo que dijo el hombre.

**-30min después**

Estábamos en la habitación en la que estábamos antes de ver a mamá y el tío Blu estaba hablando con papá, Blaze y yo.

"Tulio dice que sus heridas sanaron, pero que se quedará una noche para asegurarse que este bien; dice que es imposible que una herida mortal sane así como así." –dijo el tío Blu.

"Bueno siendo raro o no, Martha está bien y eso es lo que importa." –dijo papá.

"Si, si ella hubiera muer…" –iba a decir la tía Perla pero por bien mío y de Blaze decide no decirlo- "ya no importa, lo importante es que Martha está bien."

"No hubiera soportado el estar sin mamá y sabiendo que fue mi culpa" –dijo Blaze aun llorando y voy con él.

"Ya, ya no te mortifiques hermano, ella está bien y es lo que importa." –dije consolando a mi hermano.

"¿Y podremos quedarnos con ella?" –preguntó papá.

"No creo que a Tulio le moleste que se queden." –dijo el tío Blu.

"Bueno niños, pasaremos la noche aquí" –dijo papá.

POV Blaze

Esa noche nos quedamos en la clínica para acompañar a mamá. Mi hermano y yo nos quedados junto a ella toda la noche, y papá al otro lado de ella esperando que despertara en algún momento.

El tío Rafael y Eva se habían llevado a sus hijos a casa desde hace mucho tiempo, esto no era algo que necesitaran ver. Blu y Perla se habían ido a casa hace poco y ahora solo estábamos nosotros.

Aún tenía manchas de la sangre de mamá en mis garras. Si tan solo la hubiera obedecido, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Papá estaba durmiendo junto a mamá, al igual que Mario, pero yo no podía dormir. La imagen de lo que había pasado me mantenía despierto, y la sangre en mis garras solo me lo seguía recordando. Durante toda esa noche, no pude dormir pensando en lo que había hecho.

La mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue mamá, que empezaba a moverse poco a poco. Cuando papá y Mario sintieron como se movía mamá, se despertaron.

"Mmmmmm…"- se quejó mamá mientras abría los ojos.

"Querida, ¿cómo te sientes, estás bien?"- le preguntó papá.

"… sí, creo que sí."- le respondió mamá.

"¡Mami, estas bien!"- dijo mi hermano mientras le daba un abrazo. Yo solo me acerqué a ella con cuidado, no quería que nada volviera a pasar.

"Hola niños, me alegra poder verlos otra vez."- dijo mamá.- "Blaze, ¿qué tienes?"- me preguntó al ver que no decía nada.

"… nada… yo solo… lo siento mamá…" le dije mientras la abrazaba. "Todo fue mi culpa."

"No lo es hijo, fue solo un accidente."- me dijo mientras nos abrazaba a mi hermano y a mí.

"Vengan, dejen que su madre descanse."- dijo papá.

Los dos soltamos a mamá y fuimos con papá.

El resto del día estuvimos esperando a que la persona de anoche dijera que mamá estaba bien y que podíamos regresar a casa. Blu y Perla regresaron poco después de que amaneció y estuvieron con nosotros ese día, hasta que algunas horas después del mediodía, el hombre de ayer salió del cuarto sujetando a mamá.

"No sé cómo, pero ella está bien. Tuvo mucha suerte."- dijo el humano colocando a mamá a nuestro lado.

Esa misma tarde regresamos a nuestra casa y tanto mamá como papá decidieron no volver a hablar de lo sucedido el día anterior, pero yo nunca lo olvidaré, como casi acabo con la vida de mi propia madre.

Mi hermano me decía que no preocupara por lo que había pasado, pero no podía evitar echarme la culpa.

"No te preocupes por eso, no fue tu culpa. Además eso ya paso."- me dijo Mario.

"Si claro, dile eso a estas cosas."- le respondí mostrándole mis garras que todavía tenían la sangre de mamá.

"… ahhh… no puede ser tan malo como parece."- me dijo.

"seguro..."- le respondí.

* * *

**N/A (MoonTrekerAF): *snif snif* no tan triste como esperaba, pero ceo que quedó bien este capítulo. Quizás tardó un poco más de lo esperado, pero así es la vida. **

**No sé si lo notaron, pero este capítulo fue escrito por separado, para así mantener la absoluta individualidad de nuestros POV, dando un toque de personalidad especial a nuestros personajes, o al menos esa fue mi intención, no sé si se logró. **

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora, y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Que pasen buen día/tarde/noche.**

**N/A (Phoenix-bird-blu): nunca creí escribir algo tan sentimental (mi POV), pero lo hice. Pronto actualizaremos mi hermano y yo así que no se preocupen.**

**Como mi hermano les dijo escribimos el cap por separado, cada quien su POV más el de papá, ahora que ya estamos crecidos se verá más de nosotros. Sin más preámbulo me despido. Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** ¿Qué nos pasa?

POV Mario/Pyro

Había pasado 1 mes desde lo que pasó con mamá y parece que Blaze ya lo superó, no fue fácil pero lo hizo. Estábamos en un pequeño lago toda la familia, mamá y papá estaban dándonos un baño, pasa que un amigo doméstico de Mosse Lake del tío Blu lo invitó a él y a sus amigos a una fiesta con uno de sus amigos.

Fue difícil para él convencer a la tía Perla de ir, ya que no se acostumbra a ir con humanos, pero él tardó mucho diciendo que solo habrían aves dado que el dueño o dueña saldría a festejar con una humana que cuidó al tío Blu y el hombre que atendió a mamá el día que pasó lo de Blaze que al parecer salían juntos; ahora nos encontramos dándonos un baño para ir bien arreglados, papá bañaba a Blaze y mamá a mí.

"Pyro no te muevas así termino antes." –dijo ella empezando a acicalarme, cosa que me daba cosquillas.

"Pero mamá jajajaja, me haces cosquillas jajajaja." –decía yo entre risas y retorciéndome por las cosquillas.

"Ya sé que da cosquillas, pero intenta aguantar y así termino antes." –dijo mamá continuando, tuve que reunir todo mi ser solo para evitar moverme y reírme.

"Papá… déjame…" –decía Blaze también entre risas, pero intentaba no moverse, quería evitar que papá sufriera el mismo dolor que pasó mamá.

"Te dejaré pero aguanta la risa." –dijo papá quien seguía acicalando a mi hermano, también tuvo que resistir.

Luego de tantas cosquillas quedamos limpios y nos estaban arreglando las plumas. Yo quedé con un peinado con un copete de plumas en la parte de delante de la cabeza apuntando hacia atrás. Blaze quedó con sus plumas hacia atrás, y sus tres plumas largas parecían picos pecados a su cabeza. *****

"¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?" –preguntó Blaze.

"Si, ¿a las 3?" –pregunte, él asiente- "¡1, 2, 3!"

Ambos agitamos la cabeza bien fuerte y nos acomodamos las plumas a como las tenemos siempre, luego se dieron cuenta mamá y papá.

"Niños, ¿se despeinaron?" –preguntó mamá enojada.

"Ahhh… ¿no?…" –dijimos él y yo en coro.

"Martha, déjalos ser ellos mismos." –nos defendió papá.

"… está bien." –dijo mamá.

**-30min después**

Fue un largo paseo por Rio, pero al fin llegamos a la casa del amigo del tío Blu, era grande, 2 pisos, color blanco con puerta roja y con toldos. Luego llegaron los tíos Blu y Perla, Rafael y Eva, con sus hijos, y Nico y Pedro, par de locos esos 2, pero aun así los quiero… y Blaze también.

Todos venían bien arreglados, la tía Perla tenía una flor rosada en la cabeza, los tíos Rafael y Eva no tenían nada, pero sus hijos iban peinados y en fila, era extraño verlos así. El tío Nico tenía un moño de los que se ponen en el cogote color rojo y el tío Pedro tenía lo que parecía un chaleco negro para aves.

"Hola amigos, pensé que no vendrían." –dijo el tío Blu.

"De hecho teníamos planes para otra fiesta, pero alguien aquí presente lo arruinó todo." –dijo el tío Nico haciendo énfasis en "alguien" viendo al tío Pedro.

"¿¡Qué!? No fue culpa mía." –dijo el tío Pedro

"Hizo que la banda renunciara porque el líder de la banda lo vio coqueteándole a su novia." –dijo el tío Nico. Soy pequeño, llevaba 2 meses de nacido, pero hasta yo sé que eso no es bueno.

"Ay bueno, pero él no complacía sus necesidades." –dijo el tío Pedro.

"Mejor dejemos esta charla para otro día, y disfrutemos la noche." –dijo papá y ellos se calmaron.

El tío Blu voló a la puerta y la tocó para luego volver con nosotros. Esperamos unos segundos y la puerta la abrió un guacamayo verde parecido a papá.

"Blu hermano, ¿qué cuentas?" –dijo el guacamayo.

"Pues mucho Trevor, pero entremos y te cuento todo." –dijo el tío Blu.

Entramos y la casa era aún más grande por dentro, era una sala muy bonita la que estaba ahí, habían muchas aves bailando al son de la música y algunas comiendo en una mesa con comida de todo tipo, fruta, dulces, palomitas y 3 aparatos raros que nunca vi, 1 chorreaba un líquido café, otro un líquido rojo con puntos negros y otro un líquido amarillo. ******

Mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a sentar a un sofá grande mientras que los adultos se juntaban con otros a platicar. Ahí se nos acercaron nuestros amigos tucancitos acompañados de un guacamayo azul con amarillo y una linda guacamaya roja, que digo linda hermosa, obvio eran polluelos como nosotros.

"Hola chicos, ¿no nos presentan a sus amigos?" –preguntó el guacamayo azul con amarillo.

"Oh lo sentimos, Troy, Vanesa, ellos son Mario y Blaze, Mario también se llama Pyro." -dijo Carlos, uno de los tucancitos.- "Mario, Blaze, ellos son Troy y Vanesa hijos de unos amigos de papá."

"Pues hola, yo soy Blaze." –se presentó mi hermano.

"Hola, soy Mario, pero también me llaman Pyro." –me presenté.

"Hola a los dos." –dijo Troy.

"Encantada, pueden decirme Vane." -se presentó Vanesa- "Sabes, nunca he visto unas plumas tan brillantes, parecen hechas de plata" –le dijo a mi hermano.

"Gracias." –dijo Blaze

"También me gustan tus colores, el naranja…" –dijo y luego pone su ala en mi pico.- "y el verde."

Me sonrojé al extremo que las plumas de mi rostro se volvían rojas, ella noto eso y soltó una pequeña risita con el pico cerrado.

"¿Quieres bailar?" –me preguntó ella.

"Ahhh… no, no… no se… bailar…" –dije con la única fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba.

"Tranquilo, yo te enseño." –dijo y me arrastró a la pista de baile.

POV Blu

Llegamos y me puse a platicar con Trevor le presentaba a todos a Trevor y a Trevor le presentaba a todos.

Me anduvo molestando por el hecho de tener pareja, creo él nunca espero que algún día encontrara una pareja, y en ese tiempo a mí también me parecía difícil que eso pasara.

"Trevor por favor, lo dices como si esperabas que muriera solo." –dije ya harto.

"De acuerdo lo siento." –dijo Trevor dejando de burlarse.

"Oye, ¿y por qué se mudaron tú y Sylvia?" –dije mencionando a su dueña.

"¿Recuerdas que ella trabaja de diseñadora de modas?" –preguntó Trevor.

"Sí." –contesté.

"Pues, una compañía de diseño de aquí vio sus obras y le ofreció trabajo, ella aceptó y el resto creo que es historia." –dijo Trevor.

"Cool." –dijo Nico.

"De hecho ella confeccionará la ropa de carnaval de una de las carrozas el próximo año, la que representa la compañía en la que trabaja." –dijo Trevor.

"Increíble." –dijo Pedro.

"Sylvia invitó a Linda y al hombre con quien sale a participar y ellos aceptaron. ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?" –preguntó Trevor

"¡CLARO QUE SI!" –dijeron todos en coro.

"Increíble… esta será mi primera vez en el carnaval." –dijo Pedro con voz soñadora.

"¿De qué hablas? Has estado en muchos otros." –dijo Nico.

"Como público, nunca como parte del espectáculo." –se corrigió Pedro.

"Eso sí, tienes razón." –dijo Nico.

"Bueno, ¿quieren ver una película?" –preguntó Trevor.

"¿Qué es una película?" –preguntó Perla.

"Bueno, ahhh, ¿has visto las cajas con imágenes que se mueven, las cajas que ven los humanos?" -pregunté y ella asintió- "Pues las películas son historias muy largas que se ven ahí."

"Ahhh… pues… no suena muy divertido." –dijo ella.

"… es mejor de lo que parece. Hay algunas muy buenas." –dije.

"Está bien, démosles una oportunidad a estas cosas tuyas." –me dijo Perla mientras todos nos sentábamos en un sillón frente al televisor. Trevor encendió el televisor y el DVD.

"Ok, ¿cuál quieren ver?" -preguntó Trevor.

"Yo apoyo una película romántica." –dijo Rafael mientras le daba un beso a su esposa.

"¡Qué asco!" –oímos decir a los polluelos que estaban cerca.

"Ya los veré cuando encuentren al amor de su vida." –les dijo Rafael a los niños. Nosotros nos reímos de su respuesta, porque sabíamos que en algún momento nosotros habíamos dicho lo mismo que los niños.

"¿Todos de acuerdo con una romántica?" –preguntó Trevor.

"Sí." –dijimos todos a la vez.

"Ok, entonces será la de Titanic." –dijo Trevor mientras colocaba la película en el DVD.

La película comenzó y mientras la veíamos, Nico y Pedro no dejaban de llorar. Rafa y su esposa parecía que la disfrutaban, y Perla, bueno, no podía decir si le gustaba o no.

POV Blaze

Vi como Vanesa se había llevado a mi hermano a la pista de baile y se habían puesto a bailar. Mario no mentía cuando dijo que no sabía bailar, pero igual parecía que los dos estaban pasando un muy buen momento.

Nuestros padres y la mayoría de los adultos estaban viendo lo que oí que era una película romántica sobre dos personas en que se enamoraban en un barco que se hundía.

Mario seguía bailando, y los demás fuimos a comer un poco. Los hijos de Rafael se peleaban la comida mientras Troy intentaba separarlos; yo decidí simplemente ir a comer un poco.

Durante el último mes, había comenzado a crecer muy rápido, más de lo normal, hasta el punto que era casi el doble de grande que un polluelo de mi edad, pero aun así intentaba vivir como cualquier otro.

Cuando llegué a la mesa con la comida, intenté agarrar un panquesito, pero cuando lo agarre, se cortó en cuatro partes; lo intenté otra y otra vez pero sucedía lo mismo. Al final, voltee un par de veces para asegurarme que no me vieran, y simplemente lo agarré con el pico y empecé a comer. Parecía paloma comiendo así.

En la película que estaban viendo los adultos, llegó una parte de mucho romance y decidí hacerle una pequeña broma a mi hermano.

Él y Vanesa habían terminado de bailar hace unos minutos y ahora estaban sentados platicando del otro lado de la sala, así que "pedí prestado" uno de esos pequeños aparatos musicales y, después de buscar por unos segundos, encontré lo que quería.

Me acerqué con cuidado por atrás de ellos para que no me vieran, y cuando estuve cerca de ellos, toqué el botón para que empezara a sonar una lenta música romántica y escondí el aparato para que no lo encontraran, y luego me alejé para disfrutar y reírme un poco de la escena.

Vi como mi hermano se volvía a poner rojo y a Vanesa sonreír apenada. Para continuar con mi bromita, apagué las luces de esa parte de la sala y los dejé a los dos con la música y una pequeña luz de vela que ya estaba ahí desde hace un tiempo, pero ahora era la única luz cerca de ellos.

Me reía de lo que veía, pero sabía que tanto Mario como Vanesa lo disfrutaban. Mi hermanito estaba enamorado, y nadie lo podía dudar. Aunque disfrutaba ver eso, me alejé para que tuvieran un momento a solas y fui a comer otro poco, un panquesito es muy rico pero no es una muy buena comida.

POV Mario/Pyro

Vane y yo estábamos sentados sin decir nada, solo escuchando la música bajo la luz de la vela cerca de nosotros. Ella se recostó en mi hombro y sentí como mi pequeño corazón latía más fuerte. No sabía qué hacer, así que solo la abracé sin decir nada.

Cuando levanté la vista, vi a mi hermano alejarse sonriendo. Él debió de haber hecho esto, pero en ese momento no podía más que agradecerle.

"Vane." –oí que alguien gritaba desde el otro lado de la casa.

"Esa es mi mamá, debo irme." – me dijo ella.

"Ok, entonces, nos vemos después." –le dije extendiéndole mi garra para despedirnos, pero ella en lugar de hacerlo, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"¿Nos vemos mañana?" –dijo ella sonrojada por lo que acababa de suceder.

"… aja…" –respondí con lo último de voluntad que me quedaba y mi cara completamente roja.

"Vane, ya nos vamos, despídete de tu amigo." –oí decirle su mamá.

"Ya voy mamá. Hasta mañana." –dijo ella antes de irse volando.

Después de que ella se fue, me quedé unos segundos más en el sofá hasta que decidí buscar a mi hermano y nuestros amigos.

A Blaze lo encontré cerca de la comida intentando agarra una manzana con sus garritas, pero cada vez que lo intentaba la cortaba en pedacitos cada vez más pequeños. Hasta donde yo sé, eso no debería pasar.

"Hola Blaze." –lo saludé.

"Hola Marito." -me respondió. -"¿Qué tal te fue con Vane?" –dijo riéndose entre pico para luego frustrarse cuando su manzana terminó siendo una ensalada.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" –le pregunté. Eso había estado pasando con más frecuencia estos días.

"No lo sé y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo." –me respondió un poco triste.

"Oh, manzana picada, ¿les importa si me la llevo?" –dijo un ave que no sé de donde salió.

"No, adelante." –respondió Blaze.

"Gracias." –respondió llevándose el plato donde estaba la manzana.

"No me has dicho como te fue con Vane. ¿Se divirtieron?" –dijo Blaze alegrándose otra vez. A veces pienso que es bipolar.

"Si, y mucho." –le respondí. –"Gracias."

"Para que son los hermanos si no para apoyarse." –me respondió mientras intentaba agarrar otra manzana volviéndola a cortar.

Blaze suspiró y después empezó a comer la manzana como si fuera una paloma.

"No digas nada." –dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

"No lo haré." –respondí. –"Iré a ver a los demás, nos vemos. Por cierto, creo que ya puedes quitar la música." –le dije mientras me alejaba.

"Primero termino de comer." –me dijo volviendo a su manzana.

Encontré a Troy cerca de una planta que se veía seca y café. Me acerqué a él para conversar cuando vi que estaba viendo a una chica que estaba sentada del otro lado de la sala platicando con algunas de sus amigas.

"¿Qué ves? –le pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"A nadie." –me respondió mirando a otro lado y luego volteando a verme.- "¿Y cómo estás?" –me preguntó.

"Bien gracias." –le respondí.

Me recosté en la planta y esta comenzó a ponerse de color verde otra vez y a salirle algunas flores. Los dos volteamos a verla mientras la planta volvía a su color verde.

"Ahhh… ¿Esto es normal?" –me preguntó Troy mientras veía la planta.

"… no… no lo creo…" respondí. Luego arranqué una de las flores de la planta y se la di. –"Para ella, creo que le gustará. Al menos eso dice el tío Nico, que a las mujeres les gustan las flores."

"Gracias, deséame suerte." –me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la chica.

"¡Suerte!"- le dije.

Después de que Troy se fue a hablar con la chica, regresé a la mesa donde estaba la comida para comer un poco. No había comido nada desde que llegué y ya tenía hambre.

En la mesa me puse a comer unas palomitas y algunos dulces que había por ahí. Los hijos de Rafael estaban comiendo, o mejor dicho jugando en un pastel, aventándose pastel entre ellos.

A lo lejos podía ver a Blaze bailando con una hembra loro con cabeza amarilla en el centro de la pista de baile. Era bueno ver como mi hermano se estaba divirtiendo, y él decía que no la iba a pasar bien.

Decidí vengarme un poco de mi hermano y molestarlo un poco con la chica con la que estaba bailando, pero cuando me iba a acercar, oí como la chica gritaba mientras se alejaba de Blaze con el ala sangrando.

"Oye, ¡¿qué crees que le haces a mi hermana?!" –gritó un loro de cabeza amarilla empujando a mi hermano al suelo.

"… yo… yo no…" –intentaba decir Blaze mientras se levantaba para que lo volvieran a tirar al suelo el mismo loro.

Volé rápido al lado de Blaze para ayudarlo a levantarse, y nuestros padres, también los tíos Blu, Perla, Rafael y Eva vinieron a intentar detener la pelea.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" –dijo papá metiéndose en medio de nosotros.

"Este fenómeno sin color atacó a mi hermana." –dijo el loro.

Cuando el loro dijo "fenómeno sin color", vi como mi hermano bajaba la cabeza y creo que incluso vi cómo se le salía una lagrima.

"Eso no es cierto." –dije intentando defender a mi hermano.

"¿En serio, entonces que es esto?" –dijo él mostrando la cortadura que tenía su hermana en el ala. -¿O eso? –dijo señalando la sangre que tenía Blaze en las plumas de sus alas.

Papá intentaba decir algo, pero no podía. Todas las demás aves nos estaban viendo y empezaban a hablar de lo que pasaba; lo poco que pude oír era que hablaban de Blaze, diciéndole también fenómeno. Los padres también acercaban a sus hijos y los alejaban de mi hermano.

Creo que Blaze podía oír mejor que yo lo que decían, porque mientras más hablaban, él se ponía cada vez más triste.

"… yo… yo…" –dijo Blaze casi llorando antes de salir volando a la puerta, la abrió y salió volando.

Todos nos quedamos sin decir nada hasta que hablo papá.

"Ven Mario, nos vamos a casa." –dijo papá mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás adultos para despedirse.

"Adiós, nos veremos otro día." –decían mamá y papá despidiéndose de todos.

Los tíos Blu y Perla, Rafael y Eva y sus hijos, todos nos fuimos en ese momento. Trevor nos acompañó a la puerta y la volvió a abrir para que pudiéramos salir. La cosa redonda que abría la puerta tenía varias cortaduras. El tío Blu miraba intrigado las cortaduras en la puerta, no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Los tíos se fueron a sus casas y mamá y yo regresamos a casa mientras papá iba a buscar a Blaze. Papá regresó casi a media noche pero Blaze no estaba con él, y como ya era muy tarde en la noche, todos íbamos a salir a buscarlo en la mañana.

Al día siguiente, luego de buscar por todo el día y de preguntar a cada ave que veíamos, al fin encontramos a mi hermano durmiendo arriba de la estatua del Cristo Redentor con lágrimas secas en su cara.

Mamá lo despertó con cuidado, y después volvimos al nido todos juntos.

* * *

*** Peinados de Elvis Presley y Dennis Hopper (Rey Koopa en "Súper Mario Bros Movie") respectivamente. **

**** Una fuente de chocolate, otra de chamoy y otra de queso para nachos.**

* * *

**N/A (MoonTrekerAF): En esta ocasión, yo también quiero contestar un review. SpyTaku299, sobre el por qué Blu no quiso sujetar a Blaze al principio (y de hecho, fue todo el momento) es porque Blu se siente incómodo con las cosas y aves nuevas, de hecho eso incluso se ve en la película con uno de los hijos de Rafa. **

**Sobre el por qué no dijeron nada del plumaje de los recién nacidos, bueno, unos huevos que explotan, un nido destruido y quemado, eso fácilmente puede distraer la atención de las plumas de un ave. **

**Respecto al enojo de Perla con respecto a Blu, cualquier mujer se molesta si dejas caer a un bebe, lo haces llorar o actúas como si no lo quisieras, aún si no es tu intención. **

**Ahora, sobre las sospechas y el conocimiento mitológico de Blu, creo que no estás prestando suficiente atención a la historia, ni imaginándote cada escena como sugerí. **

**Eso fue una respuesta específica para alguien, ahora pasaré a lo general. Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Originalmente este capítulo no iba a existir, sino que surgió durante una plática que teníamos Mario y yo mientras hablábamos del fic. **

**No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero yo no hice este capítulo, prácticamente nada de aquí fue idea mía, sino que todo lo hizo mi hermanito. Lo único que hice yo aquí, fue una corrección y edición que podría considerarse final, porque si bien agregué y quité algunas cosas, toda la idea sigue siendo la misma. **

**Aprovecharé este momento para hacer un poco de spam, y les digo que si no han leído ninguna de mis historias, los animó a hacerlo y si pueden, dejar un review para saber su opinión. Creo que eso es todo por ahora, y nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo. Les deseo un buen día/tarde/noche.**

**N/A (Phoenix-bird-blu): Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Después de una charla con Bay decidí poner las explicaciones al final pa no arruinar el cap, si encuentran un * al final de un cap significa una explicación, pero solo será una estrella la 1ra, si ven 2 estrellas significa la explicación del párrafo donde estaba y así sucesivamente.**

**Como les dijo mi hermano en efecto este cap fue idea mía, quería un momento de diversión para nuestros personajes antes de que iniciara lo serio, que mi personaje se enamorara y también hacer que Blu sospeche más de que no somos aves comunes. Ah algo más, Bay me dijo hermanito, no le hagan caso yo nací meses antes que él por lo tanto el hermanito es él.**

**Bueno sin más preámbulo me despido, no sin antes que los que quieran pueden ver los otros fics que hago y los de mi hermanito también. Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**


End file.
